Four Kisses
by jaja d
Summary: Is she dead?" The flying blue feline gasped. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!." The Fire Dragon yelled out!." "Calm down, her heart is still beating, there's still hope. " The red hair with long hair adamantly said as she tried to calm the situation... what the group didn't realize is that she would stay there for months at a time. In a slumberous state. Everyone was dumbfounded.
1. Chapter 1

Three kisses

Summary: "Is she dead?" The flying blue feline gasped. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!." The Fire Dragon yelled out!." "Calm down, her heart is still beating, there's still hope. " The red hair with long hair adamantly said as she tried to calm the situation... what the group didn't realize is that she would stay there for months at a time. In a slumberous state. Everyone was dumbfounded. Her heart was beating but she wasn't breathing. (Pairing Nalu, Gralu and Lolu Warning if you're not a fan of Lucy please don't read)

Leon's Rebellion

Loke sat there in his room watching the little orb that had Lucy's face in it. He watched for any signs or symptoms that she was improving sadly there was none. He decided to stay in the Spirit World as oppose to the Human world. He knew time there was ninety times faster than the human world. Waiting would've killed him, figuratively speaking of course since he is immortal.

He couldn't simply snap out of his depression and to tell you the truth all of Lucy's stellar spirits felt the same even Aquarius even though she wouldn't admit it. Unfortunately it was Loke who was struck with the state of disheartened the most. No one could cheer him up not even Aries with all her attempts. To add insult to injury he was counseled by the Celestial King that if Lucy's condition does not change, the contract between the Celestial spirits and her will be dissolved. There are several reasons why Stellar Spirit Contracts can be dissolved but the main reason is death. Technically speaking Lucy isn't dead but since she wasn't breathing which was the rule of thumb of Celestial Spirits of human life and death, she is considered as dead.

As he watched the little orb that serves as a medium of communication between his world and Earthland he remembered the first time she met her. He knew there was something about her that was different from all other girls. To be honest in the beginning he feared her. He knew how cruel Celestial Mages could be. He knew their main and only reason for existence is to subdue Stellar Spirits. He had one master after the other which was crueler than the next. There were some who pretended to care which was to him was the worst of the worst. Showing kindness in the beginning and stabbing someone in the heart is a foul trick. Lucy though was different. She tried her best to keep her Celestial Spirits Safe and most importantly happy. The truth was they don't really battle for her that often for they actually battle with her. In all the years of his life he never encountered an owner that would put her life at risk for her Celestial Spirit. To a point she even used her own body as a shield to protect Aries and him during one battle. Ironically he was infuriated with that act of kindness. At that point he thought she was denser than Natsu. He and Aries could always resummon themselves after they rest but a human's life once its flame dies it dies. He took the act of selflessness as a form of selfishness. In his mind she never once thought about the people she would've left behind or what kind of void her departure might create. To punish her, he disobeyed her for a short period of time. Similar to the way he disobeyed Karen before but this time not because of hatred but because of love. He was trying to teach the blonde hair a lesson on not being so reckless with her life. He noticed that as she was spending more and more time with the fire dragon slayer she started adapting more and more of his traits and not always the best quality ones.

He didn't know how long he'd been watching her. It didn't really matter to him. There was pretty much nothing he could do. If there was a cure for her he would've tried to find it. If there was a demonic spell he would've tried to dispel it. If there was an evil force behind it, he would've tried to slay it unfortunately there was none. No one really knew what was happening. They went to one specialist after another hoping to have at least a clue on what was going on but each and every one of them were as dumbfounded as they were. Even Wendy's magic couldn't seem to save her. She was able to heal all her injuries but not wake her up.

Tomorrow there will be another trial for his and his comrades' emancipation from Lucy. It will be the last hearing of that case. He didn't understand why the Celestial King was in such a hurry to suspend their contract with Lucy after all it's only been a day in the Spirit World.

He came there for one purpose and that was to win. He would dispute the decree the way Lucy disputed the law for him. It was Lucy who spared her life and not the king. It was Lucy who knew that his life was of importance not the king. It was Lucy who was the reason why he was still here and not the king.

After a few exchange of words the king got tired of his disobedience so instead it became an exchange of abilities. Blow by blow that the king threw, was more powerful than the next he basically just ignored. It was like he didn't feel anything. As each blow that would knock him down he would retaliate by standing up. Loke wil never change his mind even if it kills him and the Celestial King knew that. In a sense this would be a way a Stellar Spirit would commit suicide. Apparently, now he wasn't the only one. He saw multiple spirits, Gemini, Scorpio, Aries to name a few and even Aquarius appeared to form a wall to protect Loke stop the futile bloodshed.

With one powerful blow he knocked them all down. They laid there in pain but after a few moments Loke forced himself to stand as did the others. He repeated the action and they repeated theirs. He could've considered it as an act of rebellion but since no one lifted a single finger against him, his subjects might've considered it as murder instead if he decided to take their lives.

"If her heart stops beating your contract is dissolve. End of discussion. Get out." The king stated calmly as he sat on his throne.

When he heard the words that came out of the king's mouth he was in disbelief. Without another word he opened the gate to return to the human world. He watched her just lay there but this time in person. He knelt down beside her and decided to kiss her forehead. He felt her warm skin touch his lips. He knew that it was impossible to think that she was already dead. He knew that she will wake up one day and he will be there when she opens her eyes again.

Author's notes: I'm going to make a chapter for Natsu and Gray. If you have any other suggestions for Lucy's pairing feel free to leave a review. Also please vote for who Lucy should end up with.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray Line

Gray didn't understand why Natsu didn't fight back. He punched, kicked, struck, lashed out and even bit Natsu at one point but he never once retaliated back. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to make him suffer. He wanted him to repent his sins. It was his fault why Lucy was in such a sorry state. It was his suggestion that brought Lucy into the condition she is now in. It was his insistence that they go to that mission, all for what? _Nothin_g

Natsu wanted so much to find Igneel that he had forsaken the safety of his teammates. Granted it was Lucy who suggested to join him but it was Natsu who should've known better. What annoyed him the most was since the incident he never once went to see Lucy just to even check how she was doing. Since that night he never once asked how her condition was. What kind of Nakama was he, a foolish one but it was Lucy who paid for his foolishness and it is Lucy who is still suffering.

After an hour of onslaught he had enough. There was no satisfaction from an unwilling opponent. After the three months of waiting, anticipating and even hoping he was unendingly lost. He was walking a fine gray line between sanity and insanity. All the hours, days, weeks and months just missing his beloved nakama boiled up to one wild confrontation with the insinuator.

He didn't know how he got to the Fairy Tail Anex where Lucy was. It was there where Fairy Tale decided to move her temporarily especially in her condition. It wouldn't be such a good idea to leave her alone. He arrived to the Anex most likely by instincts. His feet knew where his heart wanted to go without being told by the mind. As he opened the door he saw Leon stroking Lucy's hair. His eyes started to go black again as he wanted to choke the celestial being, however in fairness to him he tried his best to control his emotions. He didn't know if it was because of the stress that he is going through with Lucy or because of blind jealousy. It's sad to say this but it was only after they lost Lucy was when he realized how valuable Lucy truly was to him. He realized that Lucy was more than a friend, companion, teammate or guildmate. Lucy is Lucy or Lucy was Lucy.

He knew he had feelings for her but he tried his best to deny it. Even Juvia knew the truth and even she tried to blind herself from the reality. He realized this when he once dropped by to Lucy's house one day unannounced or uninvited as usual. At first he thought she wasn't home yet and as he went to the bathroom to take a leak he saw a sleeping Lucy bathing in the tub. She looked so angelic. He wished he could watch her sleep like that more often or at least longer and now how he wishes he never made that wish. When Lucy opened her eyes she was in a complete state of shock and decided to throw the nearest item she could grab without getting out of the tub unfortunately it was a rubber ducky. Predictably the weapon of choice didn't do much damage.

He basically just left the room ignoring all the shouting and screaming he was hearing from the blonde. As he stepped out of the bathroom he couldn't help but to allow a small smile creep out his lips. He didn't think of the incident as a perverted event but more of a funny tale on how he first saw Lucy as more than a friend. He didn't know what took Lucy so long to get out of the bathroom. Usually she would've already charged and attack him. It was probably because of the embarrassment she felt that was prolonging her exit. As he waited for her to exit the bathroom he searched for the book that Lucy was writing. Everyone in the Natsu team knew about the novel and most of them have already read it. They didn't understand why she didn't trust them enough to allow them to proof read her work and why she only trusted Levy for that.

As he was skimming through Lucy's work he noticed that she added a new chapter. He couldn't help but be engrossed on the topic. It was about the lead female protagonist developing feelings for her closest nakama. They say life imitates art and art imitates life. If this was any indication that she feels the same way than… BANG! Gray's train of thought was interrupted by something hard and big hitting him.

During the whole time he'd spent with Lucy he has already seen that infuriated face countless times before but what struck him more was that mingled with that anger was hurt. He knew she was trying to roll back the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. As usual he didn't have a clue on why. As hard as he tried to defend himself from Lucy's attack he realized that she was trying even harder and harder on the offense so he decided to just bolt rather than making the situation even worse.

Since then they haven't spoken. Lucy wouldn't even acknowledge his presence and would often ignore him when he was there. He knew he was partly to blame but he also knew that his pride won't allow him to apologize either, at least not yet. He did make a pack with himself that after their next mission he'd ask for her forgiveness and profess his feelings towards her. Unfortunately that day never happened.

He was angry at Natsu for causing the situation but he was angrier with himself for not being able to protect Lucy. He was angrier with himself for not being able to apologize when he had the chance and now he may never get to. What's worse is that he was never able to tell her the truth and he may never know how she truly feels.

"Could you give me some privacy? I need to talk to her." He asked Leo well actually it was more of a command. After the Spirit left the room he knelt down and he whispered in her ear everything he held in his heart for so long. After his confession he kissed Lucy's ear and whispered "Wake up."

Author's Notes:

Natsu's chapter is next

I've changed the title from three kisses to four kisses

I'm going to add another character on the fourth chapter but don't worry it will still be a fairy tail character

Thank you for everyone who reviewed if you have any suggestions on the ending please feel free to add it to this chapter's review. Special mention to xxSixelaxx, GoldenRoseLuceTanya and bluefire321 thanks guys.

Sorry if it seemed that I made Natsu the villain in this chapter but I'll make it up on the next.

Please still keep voting on who you think Lucy should end up with


End file.
